Mary Macdonald's Death and Peter Pettigrew's Betrayal
by E.G. Fox
Summary: This is a fic I wrote from both Peter and Mary's perspectives. It shines light on the death of Mary Macdonald (in Mary point of view), before her death and the aftermath of her death (Peter's point of view). It also sort of reveals why Peter betrayed Lily and James. It's my first fic I've ever published, so please give me some constructive criticism!


_**Peter**_

Mary grabbed her wand and stuffed it in her pocket as she turned to Peter. "Dumbledore wants me to go out for a patrol with James, Arthur and Alice. Around a little muggle village, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley."

Peter frowned slightly, and looked up at her after stuffing his foot in his boot. "Why the muggle village?" He was met with a shrug. "He didn't say. Well, to me. James knows…" She seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a moment, so Peter stood and approached her. She shrugged once more. "No matter. If Dumbledore wants it, and its for the good of the war - I'm going to do it."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and turned to head towards the door. Peter moved in front of her, quickly, and took hold of her. "Be careful, Mary. Please." Her arms wrapped around him, and she smiled. "Don't you worry. I'll be back before you can say… Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious." She laughed, and it made him laugh. "Well… I've got something planned for you tonight, so… Come back to me in one piece, alright? Merlin knows what I'd do without you."

"And I, you, Mr. Pettigrew." They shared a kiss before James apparated in. "Oi! Save the sappy stuff for some other time." He teased. Mary left Peter's arms and after one last goodbye, she apparated away. "James… Watch after her, will you?" James slapped his shoulder and smiled. "Of course, mate. Cross my heart - she'll be safe."

_**Mary**_

It was just a small mission. Patrolling in a couple towns. A small mission- or so she thought. What a pitiful way to die. Saving no one, helping nothing.

"James, just tell me what Dumbledore told you to look out for. We're on this together aren't we?" Mary insisted in a hushed tone as the rounded the corner. She could usually get James to tell her anything, it was a perfected skill.

James sighed and explained it all quickly, "The Death Eaters are rumored to be meeting. It small and impromptu. So that probably means the important people are going to be there."

"And we're... patrolling?"

"We aren't the main ones on this mission Mar, just making sure the meeting place wasn't the wrong place. It's highly unlik-" James was interrupted by a high pitched, loud scream piercing through the silent air. The two looked at one another for a split second, before they both disappeared from the air all together.

As if they had both shared the same thought, they appeared in the same place too. Gertrude, a former Ravenclaw was on the ground writhing. Through her pain she noticed the pair appear, and managed to scream out, "No! Run!" in a strangled cry. Suddenly she became still and whisper, "It's a trap."

All hell broke loose. At once, ten death eaters apparated around the too still girl and began throwing spells. James and Mary were hopelessly outnumbered for only a moment, Mary shot blast out of her wand to the air, signaling others that they needed to help. After dodging a few green hexes and throwing some of her own, the others came. Marlene, Fabian, a middle aged business man she didn't know the name of, even one of her old teachers joined their ranks, fighting. A mediwitch sweeped in to grab Gertrude before disappearing and the field they were in became a battlefield.

A death eater screamed as he was hit with a stunning spell.

The older man got hit square in the chest with an evil crucio yelled from a small witch.

Marlene turned to use her elbow as a hulking death eater came too close.

James stepped in front of Mary as a couple green jets of light came her way. "What're you doing?!" Mary screamed at him.

James fired off a spell before answering her, "I was told to keep you safe. Peter asked me-" he was cut off as he pushed her out of the way, but she got the message. Of course Peter would go being all overprotective of her.

One by one many of the fighters were pulled away from the battlefield until it was just four of them. James, Mary, and two death eaters. They were engaged in an intense battle of lights and shouts.

"If it isn't the MUDBLOOD." a deep voice screamed out, "And the bloodtraitor!" it snarled, as if the two names were the most disgusting things on earth.

"Well if it isn't Bellatrix and Radolphus, the most disgusting, provincial couple the earth has seen." Mary retaliated. They tried to hide behind masks, but Mary had gone to school with them for seven years. She knew who it was.

Bellatrix let out an enraged scream, and all at once- too fast to know what was happening- she disappeared with a pop. There was another pop behind Mary and she could feel her hair being pulled. Mary put up her wand to notify back ups that she needed help, but she had already been apparated to another location. A dark and sinister graveyard.

"Let go of me." she screamed, flinging spells into the air.

"Now, now Mary, dear." Bellatrix's cold voice whispered as the point of her wand was being jabbed against Mary's throat. "There really is no point in begging for mercy now."

Mary looked out in front of her, at the dozens of cloaked and masked figures in front of her.

"Bellatrix." her voice quivered and tears came to her eyes. "What did I ever do to you? We went to school together. I was nice to you! What did I do to deserve this."

"More of the fact that you existed really. Diluting our magic with your filthy blood!" she spat, forcefully taking Mary's wand. "And now you're here to die. Alone." she cackled, throwing Mary to the ground. The death eaters around cackled as well.

Mary cleared her eyes of tears. At that moment she decided should she die- she'd die with dignity.

"The Dark Lord is on his way. You best dispose of your toy before you make him angry." a man informed and the cloaked figures around became more fidgety with fear.

Mary, taking notice to this, decided to add to their troubles, "I am not dying alone." she said in a low and dangerous voice. "That spell I fired in the air. It just signaled half of the order, and you'll bet they'll be here soon."

"Just get rid of her Bella!" a raspy voice yelled. But it was too late. Lord Voldemort had arrived.

"God damn you!" Bellatrix shrieked, casting the crucatious spell on Mary.

All at one, every single atom in her body was on fire, in the worst of any pain a human could feel. A horrid shriek filled the air as the Dark Lord came into the vicinity. The spell was let up only for everyone to bow in Voldemorts presence.

"What do we have here?" his cold voice ripped the night sky.

"My Lord. I'm terribly sorry." Bellatrix nearly begged at his feet. "A group from the order were our looking for us. We came upon this mudblood and traitor. She was meant to be disposed of before you came."

A shiver ran up Mary's spine at the mention of "disposing her" as if she was some sort of piece of trash. Voldemort waved his hand to cut off Bellatrix, "I meant her name. I know what she is." he spat on Mary and the figures around her did the same. All she could do was lay in wait and try not to cry. _Please, please Peter. Come quickly please._ She thought desperately.

"Mary." her voice shook for a moment as she stood up defiantly, "Mary Macdonald."

"Ms. Macdonald. So easily giving up her name. That's your third mistake." he said coldly as he walked around her, "The second one being you getting captured. The first- you getting in our way. We've been keeping an eye on you. All of those missions where you some how managed to mess us up. Well, now it's our turn." in the shadows Mary could see him give a sinister smile.

"My lord." a raspy voice interrupted. "I-I-I regret to i-inform you..."

"What?!" he snapped.

"The mudblood has sent off a spell to alert the order. Or so she claims." Mary's posture strengthened at the angry face he made.

"How could you let this happen!" he screamed in a fit of rage, making them all jump at once.

Bellatrix moved to his feet. "My Lord it was all we could do, but she was out of control!"

Voldemort aimed a kick down at her and spoke calmly as she whimpered away, "Let's see, you mangy mudblood. What shall we do with you?" the death eaters began yelling out various different horrible ways to die until Voldemort rose a single hand and they all quieted at once. "No. If her friends are coming then they shall come to watch her die. I believe I have some potion. Yes, drought of living death... with a few _special_ ingredients added to it." he pulled a vial out of his tattered robes. The death eaters voiced their agreement.

"If you think I'm going to just drink that, you're sure as hell wrong!" Mary spoke strongly, ceasing their voices as she spit on Voldemort.

The silence was enough to scare even her. Voldemorts voice spoke, in an amused tone rather than angry, "I never said you'd do it willingly." he smiled sweetly.

Another burning sensation filled MAry's body as he took out his wand, a twisted smile on his face. "Come here! Aren't you thirsty?" Mary felt herself moving forward, but she had no control over the movements. With a stomach dropping moment of realization, she realized that she was under the imperius curse. Voldemort was going to force her to bring her own death upon her. With every step she took forward the death eaters cheered, and though she tried to break from the painful bind she was in- it was to no avail. She could only hope the order would finally show up.

"Drink up sweet heart." he laughed cruelly, tipping the drink into her open mouth to the jeers and cheers of the death eaters. Though she was no longer in control of her actions, a tear fell down Mary's face.

She wasn't thinking about herself. She was thinking about everyone effected by the war. She thought about how she would never get to see her the order succeed. She thought about the friends she was leaving behind. The girls she had shared a dorm with. The kind hufflepuffs and witty ravenclaws. Lily and her beautiful son. The Marauders. Peter. Oh Peter. He would be crushed. They had both talked about how they could not live with out the other. What would he do? She thought back to Harry Potter. That beautiful baby boy. Peter and her would never be able to share a family, watch them go to school and become bright new witches and wizards as they grew old together. What would they tell her parents? They didn't even know about the war going on around them. They would be crushed. Their only daughter killed.

Mary was dropped to the floor, and she could barely see or hear the Order arrive. James, Severus, Marlene, Greta, a few teachers and even Dumbledore himself plus others. The battle consuming the graveyard around her was but a blur as she lay in the midst of it all.

"Mary! No." a crushed voice brought her back to focus, just barely. Warm hands picked her up and she was being held in the arms of Mr. Pettigrew.

"Peter." Mary's crumbled voice spoke out. She reached up to his face, the only thing she could focus on. "Peter I'm cold."

"Shh. We'll warm you up." he said quietly before looking up desperatley and screaming, "We need a mediwizard! WE NEED A MEDIWIZARD!" with a pop they were back in the head quarters, along with Dumbledore and the others who were in the field. Daylight seeped through the windows. How long had it been? It only felt like a few seconds.

"She's awake!" a voice that Mary couldn't hear shouted out. Again she was in the arms of Peter and he was all she could see.

"Mary, stay with me, baby. Stay with me, you'e going to be okay. Someone- please- help me." he looked up at the fallen faces in the room.

"I'm afraid we've done all we can do." the hand of Dumbledore appeared on his shoulder.

"No! No we can do more! Listen! We can-"

Peter's distraught screams were interrupted by a weak voice coming from the small pale figure that lay in his arms. "Now, where's the brave Peter I know?"

He was quieted as looked down at her. "Mary, you're going to be okay."

"We both now that's a lie." she managed to choke out. Her eyes were getting heavier and it was harder to think, harder to stay awake. Her hand raised up to touch his face again, "When I was out there, all I could think of was all of you." she tried to look at her friends, but Peter was the only one she could focus on, "All I could think about was you." she shivered in his arms, "I'm cold Peter."

"You're going to be warm again! Please Mary just stay with us!"

"I'm so cold. This world is... so cold."

Peter had to accept that she was not going to stay, "Listen, you'll be warm soon. Just close your eyes honey. Shh, just close your eyes." his lips pressed to her forhead.

"I'm so tired." her weak voice whispered, "So tired." Mary's small voice faded and her last breath was let out.

_**Peter**_

Peter stood there, surrounded by the other Order Members, his mind blank and clear of all emotions but grief. The officiator spoke kind words about the girl lying in what would be her final resting place.

He couldn't stop his eyes from watering up, and spilling over throughout the ceremony. He couldn't help but remember their last moments together. He could remember waking up with his arms around her, in the middle of the night, just to tell her he loved her. He'd known something would go wrong, a feeling in the pit of his heart pushed him to say those three heavy words as often as he could. His mind replayed their last goodbye in his mind.

The tears kept rolling down his cheeks. His feet moved him closer to her peaceful looking body as the officiator continued on. He stumbled in his speech slightly, upon seeing Peter - unceremoniously - move towards the resting place. He took hold of her cold hand, and pushed the ring he'd been planning on giving her onto her finger before he dropped down to his knees, and allowed his sobs to take over him.

Peter felt someone pulling at his arms, trying to get him to stand again. He pushed the unknown person away. _"Wormtail, c'mon…"_ He heard James' voice in his ear and it only enraged him. Peter stood and looked to James with absolute anger in his eyes. "Don't!" He told the boy, pulling his arm away. "_You_ were supposed to watch after her, James. You were - This is _your_ fault!"

He could see the hurt in James' eyes, but the rage in him couldn't make him care. Peter ripped his eyes from James, and turned to Mary, once more. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to her cold forehead. "I love you." He whispered before standing straight and turning to walk from the graveyard.

James tried once more to stop Peter, but was met with another stony glare. "Don't bloody touch me. I hate you." He muttered, only loud enough for James to hear, before apparating away on the spot.


End file.
